Cura Para Um Machucado
by Ai no Yume no Tenshi
Summary: Para cada machucado existe uma cura. Em um dia chuvoso Sakura encontra a sua. Sumary horrível. Casal SaiXSakura


**Disclaimer: Naruto-kun e os personagens do Animê não me pertencem, mas um dia irei roubá-los do tio Kishi...  
**_**  
Legenda:**_

Normal: Narração.  
**Negrito: Sentimentos e palavras poéticas.**

**_-Cura Para Um Machucado-  
_**_Por Ai no Yume no Tenshi_

Ela estava para naquele mesmo lugar. O mesmo lugar que seu amado havia deixado-a quando saíra da Vila para cumprir ao menos um de seus objetivos. Sentada no mesmo banco. O mesmo banco que a fez chorar, que a fez crescer mais rápido do que deveria e que a fez sentir o desespero e a esperança. Observando a mesma paisagem. A paisagem obscura que fez com que ele a abandonasse de vez.

**Amei-te. Nunca  
Beijei-te. Continuo  
Amando-te. Mas  
Nada me faz  
Duvidar de você. Você me  
Odeia. Sei disso. Mas  
Nunca deixarei de te amar. Mesmo que meu coração comece a  
Odiar esse amor.**

Levantou-se com os olhos marejados. Segurando o que parecia ser uma carta. Fechou os olhos, tentando em vão segurar as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Sentia seu coração apertar, pedindo que parasse de se machucar pensando nele. Mas não conseguia. Amava-o muito para esquecê-lo.  
**  
Sinto-me só.  
Olhando para o vazio.  
Ligeiramente abrindo meu coração.  
Interessante é sentir na pele.  
Duvidas correm pela minha cabeça.  
Amo-te não irei deixar de te amar.  
Odeio me sentir fraca por esse amor.**

Todos os sentimentos estavam em seu coração, naquelas lágrimas, na sua mente. Ela tentava esquecê-lo, mas era impossível. Ele havia conseguido se aprofundar muito em seu coração. Sentia-se idiota. Idiota por chorar todos os anos na mesma data. Sentia-se idiota por não conseguir esquecê-lo. Mas se sentia mais idiota ainda por saber que mesmo depois de dez anos, ela ainda o amava.

**Abraçe-me, faça-me sentir num contos de fadas.  
Mas não me tire da realidade.  
Odeie me amar.  
Respeite-me por conseguir te amar depois de tudo o que me fez.**

Deposita um beijo no selo da carta e mais uma vez, como se fosse um ritual, ela coloca a carta que pode decidir seu destino em cima daquele mesmo banco que decidira muitos outros destinos. Limpou as lágrimas e deu um sorriso. Triste, mas um sorriso. Queria se sentir livre, queria liberdade para se apaixonar por quem quisesse, mesmo se fosse machucar-se de novo.

**Liberte-me.  
Infeliz eu estou.  
Beije-me.  
Esquecer-te é impossível.  
Rogo-lhe.  
Deixe-me livre.  
Ame a mim.  
Depois...  
Espere por mim.  
**  
Começara a caminhar quando ouviu uma voz atrás de si. Era Sai, o ANBU que haviam designado para ocupar o lugar de Sasuke. O mesmo que a fizera sofrer e o mesmo que muitos odiavam. Os comentários eram sempre o mesmos quando ela passeava pela Vila. Achavam-na uma pobre-coitada que se apaixonara pelo homem errado e que deveria se empenhar mais à esquecê-lo. E a resposta de Sakura era sempre a mesma. Não era ela que decidia se apaixonar, então também não seria ela que decidiria se esquecê-lo-ia.  
**  
Duvido de meu próprio ser. O  
Único que não me enganou até hoje. Se  
Vivo é por você.  
Interessante não é?  
Duvido de meu próprio amor.  
Amor que até hoje só me machucou.**

Sorriu para ele como ele sorria para ela. Um sorriso falso. Vazio. Começou a chover logo depois. Olharam para cima. Sai se aproximou de sua colega de equipe que soluçava baixo demais. Se ela tinha que se recuperar, ela tinha que chorar. E ele estaria ali para confortá-la. Abraçou-a com força. Sakura olhou para ele, mas depois de ver outro sorriso de seu colega e ouvir o que ele disse, ela começou a chorar mais ainda.  
**  
Muitos pensam que sou má.  
Outros pensam que sou cruel.  
Respeito as opiniões alheias.  
Terá um dia que todos estarão cara-a-cara comigo.  
E se arrependerão. Sou sua última amiga. Sou a morte.**

Sai levava a garota de volta para a casa dela. Ainda estavam abraçados. Sakura se sentia mais livre, mais viva e menos... Abandonada. O que a fizera se sentir assim foi o que Sai havia lhe dito. Ela ainda não havia esquecido Sasuke, mas este já se encontrava morto e enterrado naquele mesmo lugar que ela visitava todos os anos. O que o jovem que a direcionava de volta à Vila havia dito, deveria ser um segredo, mas eu, a última amiga de todos na face da Terra irei lhes contar.

Ele disse à ela: "Não se preocupe em se machucar, pois para cada machucado existe uma cura. Deixe-me ser a sua."

_**Owari**_

* * *

  
_**Olá, sou eu mais uma vez!**_

Saiu mais triste do que eu queria, mas está aí. Mais uma fanfiction de Sai e Sakura, mas dessa vez eu matei o Sasuke...

One-shot dedicada à Liana e L. A Wentz, que adoram o casal. Essa fic me veio de repente na cabeça e eu tive que escrevê-la.

Um pequeno texto de efeito que merece ser escrito aqui:

"Sábio aquele que demonstra suas opiniões e extravagâncias. Insensível aquele que não o faz, resguardando-as só para si. Tolo aquele que não se arrepende de nunca tê-lo declarado. E Amador aquele que o faz em palavras e não em gestos de amor!"

Ai no Yume no Tenshi  
Beijinhos e pense nesse texto acima! Vale a pena.  
Ai no Yume no Tenshi.


End file.
